


werewolf and his dog man lover

by scorpiusmalfoys



Series: El's Harry Potter Canon Companion Extravaganza [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Welsh Remus Lupin, gay people, set pre-Harry's arrival at Grimmauld Place, went over by 33 words but oh well :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: Remus Lupin is a Beatles anti, a chain-smoker and also Welsh.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: El's Harry Potter Canon Companion Extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	werewolf and his dog man lover

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent i'm gonna be honest, it's not that long bc it was kind of just a headcanon i wanted to put in words i was gonna add in a tragic romance part but i decided to be kind to my mental health today
> 
> also obsessed with everyone knowing remus and sirius were dating but harry
> 
> don't smoke kids !!

The overpowering smell of tobacco puffed over Ron as he opened the door to the room both Lupin and Sirius were in. Ron would never have guessed that his favourite Defence teacher smoked like he was trying to develop a Muggle illness; Sirius was more an obvious smoker. The smell lingered around the entirety of Grimmauld Place which often left his mum complaining about the smell, but Ron didn’t mind it.

“Ron, dear, will you go upstairs and tell them two that dinner is on the table?” Mum had asked him, laying out the succulent roast lamb. The pair were in conversation.

“-I think they’re great,” Sirius said. Professor Lupin scoffed.

“My arse are they great, I know you must’ve gone a long while without listening to some bloody good music, but you hated the Beatles?” Lupin replied, which is what Ron would’ve heard if he wasn’t struggling to understand him so much. He hadn’t expected the unintelligible thick Welsh accent that came out of the werewolf’s mouth. Did he tone his accent down this whole time?

“No, I didn’t, remember that one time we snogged with them in the background.”

“Worst French ever, Pads,” Lupin laughed, still with the thick accent. Ron winced at the thought of his teacher kissing someone; he coughed slightly.

“Oh! Hi, Ron!” Sirius exclaimed, noticing the ginger boy standing there, “Dinner ready?”

“Uh, yea, Roast Lamb.”

**Author's Note:**

> here are some trans resources:  
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/p6q5sm-homeless-black-trans-women-fund  
> https://transrightshumanrights.carrd.co/  
> https://pointofpride.org/  
> https://twitter.com/IMANISHANTE/status/1267453848853065728  
> https://twitter.com/aidenschmaiden/status/1280255812363972608
> 
> and here are my socials:  
> twitter: peabrainidiot  
> instagram: frygebraec  
> tumblr: jeanscotts


End file.
